Applications for location services for mobile devices have exploded in recent years. Conventional location-based services are typically directed to a specific mobile device and can provide commercial opportunities that may be customized to the mobile device. However, while customized, such commercial opportunities usually yield a small number of transactions because they tend to be overly focused on the mobile device, without significant inclusion of other factor that may affect engagement in a commercial transaction.